Desde que empecé a hablar con las serpientes
by xbm666
Summary: Mi primer FF escrito, se acerca el principio del fin, El Señor Tenebroso se ha alzado de nuevo y la Orden del Fénix debe combatir contra ÉL. Una chica es la elegida, pero se niega a aceptar su destino, o tal vez no...(Decide si eres León o Serpiente)
1. Default Chapter

**Cambios, decisiones y regresos.**

**Aquel había sido un verano de cambios. Aquella chica morena a la que todos señalaban por los pasillos del colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería, había cambiado. Había cambiado impresionantemente, ahora se apreciaba con claridad que tenía los ojos de su abuelo, el negro y rizado pelo de su padre y la belleza de su madre. Muchos se preguntaban si también poseía la increíble fuerza de sus padres, aunque sobre todo, la de su abuelo. Harta de tantas comparaciones, estaba enfadada con todos los que la rodeaban. Su abuelo la había enviado a aquella casa situada en un acantilado, sobre una admirable playa en algún país europeo lejano de Inglaterra. Se encontraba furiosa, verdaderamente furiosa. Por muy maravilloso que fuera aquel lugar, ella necesitaba explicaciones y respuestas, estaba harta de esperar. En la terraza de aquella casa, Caroline Sorvolo Dumbledore contemplaba el océano interminable mientras volvía a sentirse sola. Sola. Como se había sentido más de la mitad de su vida.**

**

* * *

**

**Lejos, muy lejos de allí, un grupo de personas celebraban que dos de ellos habían sido nombrados prefectos, Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger. Aunque entre aquella multitud, había alguien que no se divertía ni estaba contento, Harry Potter se preguntaba por qué él no había sido nombrado prefecto...**

**En otro lugar, una familia también se alegraba por la elección de uno de sus miembros como prefecto. Lucius Malfoy felicitaba a su hijo:  
No esperaba menos de ti, Draco. Aunque recuerda no decepcionarme... **

**Ninguno de ellos podía imaginarse cómo iban a estar en unos meses….**

**

* * *

**

**Caroline seguía en aquella casa cuando le llegó la carta del nuevo curso escolar. Imaginaba encontrarse la insignia de prefecta dentro de aquel sobre, y por eso le extrañó tanto que pesara tan poco. Destapó el sobre impaciente y dejó caer el pergamino al suelo, buscaba su insignia. Pero allí no había nada. Caroline sintió cómo una ola de odio surgía en su interior. Lo primero que sintieron fueron unas ganas intensas de gritar, pero no le dio tiempo, ya que sintió que una mano se posaba en su hombro. **

**Ya sé lo que estás pensando, pero es por tu bien. **

**¿Por mi bien?- preguntó irritada a la persona que tenía detrás, se giró y contempló a su abuelo, al que llevaba varias semanas sin ver. **

**Sí, ya lo entenderás. **

**¡No¿No te das cuenta de que ser prefecta es lo que más quiero? Mi padre fue prefecto y mi madre también y… **

**Tu madre era muy sensata y a tu padre tuve que nombrarlo prefecto para que se reformara, ya que estuvo al borde de la expulsión más de un centenar de veces. **

**¿Quiénes son los prefectos? **

**Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger. **

**Les haré la vida imposible, abuelo. Actuaré como mi padre. **

**No serás capaz, tú no eres como él. Él era un irresponsable, y no se hubiera reformado de no ser por tu madre. Aún así no dudaba en poner en peligro su vida o las de sus amigos solo por diversión. Gracias a Dios que cambió… Los prefectos ya han sido nombrados y no hay vuelta atrás. Asunto zanjado. **

**Albus Dumbledore se dio la vuelta y se marchó, dejando a su nieta desconcertada y muy enfadada. **

**Aquel mismo día, en la noche, Dumbledore fue a buscar a su nieta para llevarla hasta el nº 12 de Grimmauld Place, al día siguiente regresaría a Hogwarts junto a los Weasley, Harry y Hermione. Caroline llenaba su baúl bajo la atenta mirada de su abuelo, metiéndolo todo desordenado y de mala gana. No le importaba. Estaba enfadada. Si él podía pasar de ella¿por qué ella no podía enfadarse y pasar de él? Aún encima la enviaba junto a aquellos que la miraban tan mal, que no la aceptaban. **

**: ("Me manda junto a la rata de biblioteca, que no hará otra cosa que restregarme por la cara su insignia de prefecta. Junto a San Potter, que me mirará con su cara de bobo mientras piensa en lo cabrón que es mi abuelo. Y junto a los Weasley… ¡Bah! – pensaba mientras lanzaba con furia sus zapatos al fondo del baúl- no tengo nada en contra de los Weasley… aunque tal vez sí de Ginny¿por qué el Señor Tenebroso la usó a ella hace dos años?") **

**Mientras pensaba todo esto podía sentir la mirada de su abuelo clavada en su espalda, sabía lo que pensaba… **

**Lo he estado pensando, y la profesora McGonagall está de acuerdo conmigo como la jefa de tu casa que es, en que seas la nueva capitana del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor. **

**Caroline se giró tan bruscamente que las rodillas le crujieron. Miraba a su abuelo esperando que se riera por la broma, pero estaba muy serio. Lo miró a los ojos y se convenció de que era verdad. Su odio disminuyó. **

**Gra… gracias abuelo. **

**Él se levantó y extendió los brazos, ella corrió a abrazarle. Su enfado y su odio se evaporaron completamente, amaba a su abuelo porque solo lo tenía a él. Ya no le importaba ir a Grimmauld Place, porque se sentía feliz, volvería a ver a sus amigos los gemelos Weasley y se divertiría. Qué importaba ser prefecta o no, sería la capitana del equipo de Quidditch. **


	2. Grimmauld Place

¡Bajad todos a la cocina! – gritó la Sra. Weasley.

Fred y George dieron un respingo y miraron a Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny, con los que se encontraban en la habitación de los chicos jugando al ajedrez mágico.

¿Qué habéis hecho esta vez?- preguntaron Ginny y Ron al unísono.

Nos insultáis- dijo Fred con aire ofendido- esta vez no hemos hecho nada- y miró a George- ¿verdad?

Eso espero- dijo en un susurro George.

Todos bajaron a la cocina, temerosos, en especial los gemelos. La Sra. Weasley hablaba con Lupin y cuando llegaron a la cocina, este carraspeó. La Sra. Weasley los miró y rió.

Tranquilizaos, no habéis hecho nada malo.

Los gemelos suspiraron aliviados y se sentaron.

Entonces, ¿qué querías?- preguntó George más animado.

¿Conocéis a Caroline?- preguntó Lupin.

Caroline… Caroline… ¿Caroline? – dijo Fred mientras ponía una mueca como si le costara mucho pensar. Todos rieron- ¿podrías ser más explícito?

Caroline- dijo la Sra. Weasley- la nieta de Dumbledore.

Sí- dijo Ron- va a nuestro curso.

Aunque no hemos tenido mucho trato con ella- dijo Hermione- es un tanto… reservada.

¡Qué va!- dijo Fred- te equivocas Hermione, nosotros nos llevamos muy bien con ella, ¿verdad George?

Claro, pero… ¿qué pasa con ella?

Nada- dijo alguien a sus espaldas. George dio un respingo al oír esa voz y se giró al igual que todos.

Caroline los miraba desde el umbral de la puerta. Con una mano agarraba su baúl y con la otra se esforzaba en sujetar su monopatín y una jaula con un precioso cuervo negro. Caroline había crecido unos centímetros y le brillaban los ojos verdes como esmeraldas. Miró cruelmente a Hermione, como temía, la insignia de prefecta ya lucía sobre su pecho. "Rata de biblioteca- pensó- voy a conseguir que te arrepientas de llevar esa insignia" Siguió paseando la vista entre los demás y también pudo comprobar que Harry no estaba mucho más contento que ella al ver la insignia de prefecto sobre Ron. Se había pasado todo el verano pensando que tanto ella como Potter serían elegidos los prefectos y eso la había estado motivando. ¿Qué demonios pretendía su abuelo?

Le dedicó una sonrisa a los gemelos, en especial a George y entonces la señora Weasley la rodeó con un brazo.

Espero que hayas pasado un buen verano querida. Vosotros- dijo mirando a los gemelos- ayudad a Caroline a subir sus maletas.

Un placer- dijeron ellos cómicamente.

Supongo que habrá que traer otra cama a cualquiera de los cuartos- dijo Lupin- aunque el cuarto de las chicas es demasiado pequeño para meter otra cama…

¡Con nosotros!- dijeron al unísono Fred y George.

Molly los miró ceñuda:

¿A qué viene ese interés?- preguntó recelosa.

Tranquila mamá, solo que nuestro cuarto es el más grande.

Pues lo cierto es que tienes razón, pero como reciba alguna queja de Caroline sobre vosotros ya os podéis preparar, tu no tienes reparo en ello, ¿verdad?- preguntó a Caroline.

No me importa, Sra. Weasley.

Está bien, daos prisa en dejar las maletas que la cena estará lista en unos minutos.

Caroline subió sola por las escaleras ya que los gemelos se habían aparecido con su equipaje. En el silencio solo se oían sus pasos y el crujir de la madera bajo sus pies, también el sonido de los latidos de su corazón. Se aceleraban cada vez más, y aquello la asustaba…

Aquella sonrisa, aquellos ojos…

Hermano, hermanito, qué dulce es el amor, ¿verdad?

George salió de su ensimismamiento y su hermano se reía a carcajada limpia a la vez que se revolcaba por la cama.

Fred, te equivocas.

No, no lo creo. Olvidas que te conozco desde…umm… ¿desde el día que naciste? Nunca me equivocaría sobre algo tuyo. Estás enamorado. ¡George Weasley enamorado!

Shhh- lo apremió George- cállate, te equivocas. Ella no me gusta.

Tú mismo te acabas de delatar, yo no la he nombrado.

Fred, por favor…

Fred miró a su hermano a los ojos y comprendió que esto era algo serio, no se trataba de reírse un rato como lo hacían de Ron, era algo más. Cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió, ambos dieron un respingo. George empezó a preparar su baúl para Hogwarts, aunque no le hacía ninguna falta, ya que lo había hecho anteriormente con el método mágico


End file.
